Red Like Roses Fills My Head With Dreams
and finds me always closer to the emptiness and sadness that has come to take the place of you. my first chb bean planning. pls bear with me if i screw anything up *Sapphire Linn *Modeled by Elina Born *God Parent - Themis *Mortal Parent - Elsabeth Linn *Weapon - Trio of Celestial Bronze Javelins, light CB shield and a CB short sword. Shield and sword were given to her by the demigod who trained her, she crafted the javelins with said demigod's assistance. *Sexuality - Lesbian *Age - 16 Sapphire is quite a fast learner, but there is quite more to her than that. Sapphire is admittedly a no-nonsense kind of person. She is not one to beat around the bush, so to say. She's straight to the point, and nothing else. Admittedly though, she also kinda expects the same of other people, mostly because it's how she'd treat them. While she isn't OCD, Sapphire cannot stand a disorganized place. A mess makes her cringe and want to tidy it all up right after. And while Sapphire doesn't always want to clean up, when she does, she makes sure that she won't have to do it very often. Sapphire is also a diligent follower of rules. She believes they are there for a reason; not just to keep people safe, but also to ensure everything is working as intended and at peak efficiency, something Sapphire values dearly as an intellectual. Speaking of which, Sapphire, quite truly, is an intellectual. She has great appreciation for literature and whatnot, but tries to dodge fiction stories whenever she can avoid it. It's not that she'll refuse to read a good fiction book... just she'll take nonfiction over fiction majority of the time. ---- Elsabeth Linn was a very wealthy Estonian woman. Well, it isn't really a surprise, considering she lives and works in Switzerland as an accountant. For a very well paying accounting firm. Elsabeth kinda had it all... except for a love life. You see, Elsabeth had this one thought continually strike her mind whenever she was home. Said thought was... that Elsabeth was just meant to be hopelessly single for life. She could never find an ideal man for her. She has tried everything. Blind dates, friend recommendations, etc, etc. She figured maybe one more blind date might not hurt. Although, she was all too afraid of the date not working out. But it is better to try and fail, than not try at all. So she went on the date. Her date... was an undeniably handsome lawyer, who also works in Switzerland. Little did she know, that lawyer... wasn't even a guy. It was the Titaness Themis in her mortal disguise. But Elsabeth obviously would never need to know that. Either way, the date actually went better than expected, and one date turned in two, and two turned into many more. At one point, Elsabeth couldn't help but admit that if she ever found her ideal someone... she wanted kids. One could just guess what happened next that same night that she admitted her wish. Some time later, Elsabeth discovered she was pregnant. Her "boyfriend", whom she still doesn't know is Themis, said it was safe to say that the child was theirs. And on September 1st, 2000, Sapphire Lisbeth Linn was born. However, one of many strange things happened the night Sapphire was born. Elsabeth came home to just herself and Sapphire. By that time, Elsabeth assumed her "boyfriend" had things to do, and couldn't make it home. But when days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, she ultimately accepted the fact that... maybe she should just Sapphire on her own. Perhaps to prove herself as a mother. Sapphire naturally grew up healthy, and of course, she grew up learning her mother's three languages; Estonian, German, and English. She was a fast learner, one has to admit that much about Sapphire. Sapphire made for an excellent student in preschool, and she always respected classroom rules, and made sure the classroom was orderly. She kinda became an informal "teacher's pet", but she didn't care. It was how she was. But good things don't always last. At age 10, Sapphire had disaster come to her doorstep. She was out playing in the backyard of her home, while a pair of carpenters were doing some work on the fence of it. Then, a Chimera appeared, clearly after Sapphire. It was then that the carpenters, who were in fact trained sons of Hephaestus, stopped doing what they were doing, and proceeded to fight and defeat the Chimera, but not without both of them sustaining injuries. They then took a moment to explain to Sapphire, that she was like them, before going to mend their wounds. Shortly thereafter, Sapphire received a letter, from Themis herself, which put two and two together, clearly informing Sapphire that she was in fact, a demititan, as Themis was the Titaness of Justice. She was told of Camp Half-Blood too. The next day, one of the sons of Hephaestus who was there when Sapphire was attacked, came to her home, and after he and Sapphire effectively explained Sapphire's situation, offered to train Sapphire in combat. In the six years to follow, Sapphire was attacked by another Chimera at age 11, a pair of Giant Scorpions at age 12, Hellhounds at 13, a Scythian Dracanae at 14, and a small flock of Stymphalian Birds at 15. It was at age 16 that Sapphire finally decided she was ready to go to Camp Half-Blood. Her mentor told her that it was her choice as to when she wanted to leave. He told her that she didn't have to rush it. So that's what Sapphire did. She waited for a time. Near the middle of the week of January 9th, 2017, she decided she was ready to go to Camp Half-Blood, and on the night of Sunday, January 15th, she left to make the journey. She arrived at Camp Half-Blood, on Monday, January 16th, 2017.